Through The Roof: Underground
by owlickz
Summary: Emily F. Jones was glad to have met Forrest Gump during one of the darkest times of her life.


**I just got the idea when there was a Forrest Gump marathon on. **

**Same story as Occurrence On The Border and People In High Places but a different POV. **

**So yeah Genflip America. Parings include: RussiaFemerica, ForrestJenny, and PruCan.**

**I tried to used as many facts as I could the correspond with Forrest Gump Canon and History. **

**YEAH.**

* * *

Emily F. Jones had gone through a lot during her life time. She was the United States of America and that made her the poster child of the free world. But there was one man she was glad she met; Forrest Gump.

It was during the war in Vietnam when she first noticed the man. He was in the 9th Infantry Division, lead by Lieutenant Dan Taylor. Emily once had the displeasure of meeting the man and came to the conclusion he was an angry individual who was set on dying in the damn war to continue his family tradition of dying on the battlefield. America just stared at him when he told her that and shook her head, "That's sick, man." She stated. Dan glared at her, "Shut up, you fucking hippy!" he shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

America insisted that she would help out in the war effort, even though the free love movement affected her great and caused her to be called 'that damn hippy bitch' at the White House by army officials. Only few people knew she was the United States of America, which included the President, some other leaders of countries, and some White House advisors, along with those army officials.

When said army persons would insult the half of her people that were a part of the free love movement, she would scream at them until she completely lost her voice and angrily stomp out of the room.

The President would then clear his throat, "Now, what have we learned?" He would ask. The offenders would childish look down at the table, "Do not offend the United States of America." they would say. Then the President would nod, "Because we all know how scary our dear country can be when she is mad. Remember she was been around since the formation of the colonies, so she can bring years worth of angry down on you like no other."

But despite of influence of her people in her, she went to the front as a solider but then took the position of nurse in the hospitals for the injured soldiers on account of being severely damaged by Vietnam herself. It was in doing this she met Forrest Gump.

The hospital got a call that there were going to be many wounded soldiers coming in from the 9th Infantry Division. Everyone rushed around to prepare for incoming injured and quickly got them the help they needed once they arrived. She heard the other nurses gossiping about how one soldier save all these people. Emily asked them who it was, feeling that she personally should congratulate the man even though he would not know who she was.

America made her way to the room and ignored the cat calls from other soldiers as she walked past their beds. Finally she stopped at the bed she was looking for to see a simple man laying on his belly, calmly licking an ice cream cone. She smiled, "Mr. Gump?" she questioned, walking over to him. He looked up at her, "Hello. Who are you?" he asked. America grinned, "My name is Emily F. Jones and I am here to congratulate you on saving all those men. You save a lot lives and a lot of families grief and sadness."

Forrest gave her a kind of lopsided smiled, "Well thank you ma'am," he replied, "But I was only trying to find my friend Bubba, but…" he paused sadly, "but he died." Emily gave him a sad look, pulling up a chair next to him, "Care to tell me about Bubba?" she asked. Forrest perked up, "Why, sure." He replied, beginning his story of how they came to know each other and how they were going to be shrimping partners when the war was over.

Each day Emily would come and listen to Forrest's stories. They were always something different; sometimes they were about his mother or when he played college football, but what he really liked to talk about was a girl called Jenny. He would go on and on about her and the things they did together as children. One day when he finished a story about Jenny, he looked at her, "Y'know, Miss Emily," he said, "You remind me a lot of Momma and Jenny." He told her.

America smiled, "How so?" she questioned. He smiled back, "Well, you listen to my stories and take care of me. And you're real nice to me unlike some other people here."

Emily frowned at this information, "Who's mean to you, Forrest?" she asked. He looked uncomfortable, "Uh, well, some of the other guys here, y'know." He told her. America took in this tidbit and said her good-byes to Forrest, telling him she would see him tomorrow.

Just as she existed the room she heard, "Hey stupid! What did you do to get a babe like that? Well stupid? How'd you do it?"

Emily felt her blood boil; she understood that Forrest was a little slow and functioned almost like a child, but he was not stupid. She turned around, her boot heels making a terrible noise on the floor, causing a forbidding silence to fall upon the room. She walked back in, approaching the soldier who had made the comment. "Hey fucker!" she yelled at him, "He _is_ not stupid! Don't you ever say that again!" she practically screamed, smacking the wounded man upside the head.

A General had stepped into the room at that moment to watch his country assault a wounded soldier. The soldier looked up, "Help me!" he called to the General, "Do something about this crazy bitch!" The General shook his head, "You're on your own with that; never get this woman angry." He warned, motioning to Emily who was currently talking to Forrest again.

He made his way to America, "Miss Emily," he said, catching the blonde country's attention, "We need to talk to you." Emily's face turned serious, "Okay," she replied and looked back to her friend, "See ya' later, Forrest." She said with a wave and followed the General out of the room.

Days passed by and Emily continued her visits to Forrest. On a particular day he stopped talking and looked at her, "Emily, can you tell me a story about you?" The blonde woman was taken aback but nodded, "Whadda wanna know?" she asked him. Forrest smiled, "Do you have a boyfriend? Tell me about him." Emily bit her lip and looked sadly down at her lap. The man next to her frowned, "Did I make you upset?" he asked. Emily gave him a sad smile, "No, it's just; he is so long gone in his own ways to ever come back to me."

Emily was not sure how she was going to explain this to Forrest without giving away who she was. Finally she nodded, "Okay, here's the story," she began, "His name is Ivan and he is in Ru-," she stopped and frowned, "Well we're in a fight." She looked at her friend unsure of how to explain the situation. Forrest nodded, "Well maybe you should talk to him. Momma always said that when you're in a fight with someone its best if ya' talk to 'um."

America smiled a sad smile, "Thanks Forrest."

More days passed and each day Emily would watch Forrest play ping-pong for hours. He was really quite talented at it. One day an idea hit her and America smiled a very large smile. She was going to tell the President to put Forrest on the ping-pong team that was going to China.

The President demanded that America come home as the situation in Vietnam began to worsen. She agreed and went to Forrest to say her good-byes. He smiled at her, "Well, that's good because they told me that I was gonna go on this ping-pong team to go to the land of China." Emily grinned, "That's great Forrest!" she exclaimed, hugging him like a mother would hug her child. She felt him flush in her embrace and quickly let go of him, "See ya' soon, Forrest." She called as she walked out of the room. Unknown to the embarrassed man standing dumbfounded back by the ping-pong table, she was also going on that some trip to China.

Forrest was certainly shocked to see the woman when he boarded the plane to go compete against the Chinese. "Miss Emily?" he questioned causing her to look up from papers she was filling out, "Why are you here?" America grinned, "Ya' really wanna know Forrest?" she asked. He nodded and her grin dropped to a knowing smile, "To visit an old friend." She replied, looking back down at her paperwork. Forrest felt offal confused but did not press it and sat down beside her.

It took a couple days to reach China and everybody was tired. Emily did not miss a beat, seeing as she was on long plane rides all the time, "C'mon everybody!" she cheered, pulling on her iconic bomber jacket, "Let's go." The team smiled at her antics and followed her to the car that was waiting for them. The drive to the hotel was short but the team was anxious to get to their rooms and sleep. When they entered the lobby the first thing Forrest noticed was a Chinese man dressed nicely with a long pony-tail waiting for them.

Emily grinned, "Yao baby!" she called, "Long time no see, sugar!" The man seemed to tense at her greeting, scowling slightly, "Greetings, Emily." He replied, not as jubilant as the woman. America did not seem fazed by his cold response. "Perhaps you can get someone to take the team to their rooms; they're tired from the long flight." Yao nodded slightly, directing some hotel staff to help the team.

Forrest went to followed the rest of the group but remember he had left one of his bags sitting by a pillar. The man quickly walked over to his forgotten item to hear a very interesting conversation between Miss Emily and the Chinese man they had met.

"China, please," Emily's voice was small, "Tell me how he is." The man looked at her, watching as the great United States of America was breaking down in front of him. His eyes soften, "America, he is losing his mind." Came his quiet reply. Emily looked up, her blue eyes shimmering with tears threatening to fall, "What?" she questioned in only a whisper. Yao frowned, "I have a feeling that Ivan and the Soviet Union are not going to be standing much longer. When was the last time you spoke to him?"

Emily looked down at her boots, "At the last World Conference; he…he beat me." China seemed floored at her confession; "He did what?" questioned the Chinese man. Emily would not meet his eyes, "You heard me." She muttered.

Forrest at first felt angry at what he had heard. Momma always told him that it was not right to beat a woman not matter what. But his angry slowly melted into confusion; World Conference? China? America? What was going on?

Forrest knew he was not a very smart man, but he knew something was off about this conversation. Something clicked inside the man; Emily said her boyfriend's name was Ivan and he did know that angry Ivan's' lived in Russia, or so he had heard from the army. He stood next to the pillar and thought about the matter more and more. His brow creased in deep concentration and a hand on his shoulder forced him out of it suddenly. He blinked and looked over to find Emily looking at him with concern, "Forrest? Is something the matter?" The man gave her a lopsided grin, "No ma'am." He replied.

Emily smiled and smoothed out her long tie-dyed skirts, "Well then," she began, "Let's get some sleep." Forrest nodded and picked his bags back up, "Okay, Miss Emily." He said and the two began to walk to their respective rooms.

Many years passed before Emily would see Forrest again after the China tournament. The free love movement passed and the country found herself back in her shorts and knee-high combat boots. Her white shirt returned to its place by being tied under her breasts and showing off her cleavage to the world with the infamous bomber jacket over top. She had seen Forrest's shrimp business and how he ran the whole country but never actually talked to him.

It was now 1991 and the Soviet Union was completely dissolved. The nations had called a meeting in the next couple weeks to talk about what was going to happen now with the former communist countries that now had no stable government. America was walking briskly down the streets of Washington D.C. to get to a meeting in Congress she was extremely late for.

"Miss Emily?" questioned a voice from behind her causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

America turned to see a face she had not seen in many years. "Forrest?" she whispered breathlessly. The man that stood before her was older now then the soldier she had conversed with in the hospital in Vietnam or when they had gone to China.

Emily grinned, "Hello there. Who are you?" She greeted falsely to not give away who she was. Forrest frowned a bit, "Uh, sorry ma'am." He apologized, "I thought for some reason you were a woman I used to know named Emily Jones." America smiled sadly, "Ah that was my mother." She lied, "She died when I was sixteen." Another lie.

Forrest looked somber, "I'm sorry for your loss. My name is Forrest Gump and this is my son." He explained, referring to the young man to his right. Emily smiled and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you. My mother used to tell me about you." She said. The man before her brightened up and took her hand, "Yeah, we were great friends." He said.

Forrest's son studied the woman strangely but said nothing. The old man turned to him, "Well, son, let me go show you the sites." The man smiled and nodded, "Okay, you go and I'll catch up in a second." Forrest nodded and walked away toward a monument nearby. The young man turned back to America, "I've seen pictures of Miss Emily and you look just like her." The woman grinned, "Yeah, I get that a lot." The man continued to smiled, "I know you are her," he began, "I've always wanted to meet you, America."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise, "Y-you know who I am?" she stuttered, taken back. The man smiled, "Yeah, but I won't tell anyone or my dad or anyone as a matter of fact; I took The Oath." He assured her, "You are not the first country I've met." His eyes sparkled with knowledge. Emily smiled and patted his shoulder, "Well, young Gump, carry on baby." And with that she walked away to the building. "Everything with Ivan will be okay," he called after her, "He needs you right now."

The United States of America stopped dead in her track and turned around only to find the man gone. She frowned and looked down at her boots, "Who is he…?" she muttered. The woman looked back up with a sigh, continuing on her way.

The next couple weeks went by quickly and today was the day that the nations would meet to discuss what would happen to the former Soviet Union.

Emily let out a shaky sigh as she stood in her hotel room, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes traced her features, dully noting the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep the night before and the night before that. America bit her lip as she felt nervousness pool in the pit of her stomach.

A knock at the door tore her away from never ending staring contest with herself. The blonde woman let out a soft sigh and walked over to the door and opened it. Emily smiled, "Hey Kiku, Iggy." She greeted softly. The Japanese man studied her face, "As America-san not been sleeping very well?" he questioned. The woman shook her head, "No," she muttered, "I've been too…nervous about seeing _him_ again." Arthur frowned, "Emily, it will be okay." The Englishman assured her. America looked at her father figure, "I hope so." She whispered, walking completely out of the room and following the two men to the conference room.

As nations began to come into the room, America found herself sticking close to England and France, while Matthew stayed with Gilbert off in a corner. The world power was not herself today; today she was quiet and meek. If anyone approached the woman, she would greet them and keep conversations short. Every time the door opened she felt her heart drop into her stomach and look up to see if it was Russia.

Arthur and Francis kept assuring her that everything was fine and that there would be nothing to worry about. Emily wanted to shout at him and tell him how wrong he was. How could her dear father figures not see that nothing was going to be okay? They were there; they saw what happened between the two. The fighting and screaming made the hole between them deeper every time it would start.

"Emily…" England muttered, "He is here." The blonde woman's head shot up, staring at the three ashen haired siblings walking hand in hand through the door. Emily whimpered, staring at the tall Russian; his eyes were like they had been before the revolution. A gloved hand rose to her heart, cling to the material of her shirt. "Arthur…" she whimpered, refusing to cry.

The green eyed man look at his former charge, "Emily, go talk to him." He coaxed, France also encouraging her gently from her other side. America shook her head, "No." she mumbled stubbornly. England sighed and shook his head, glancing to Francis and then back to America, "I know I can't force you to do anything but I suggest to talk to him sooner rather than later." He advised. She looked warily at Ivan for a moment before shaking her head.

What would she say to him anyways? Would what they had still be there after all the fighting? Emily sighed shakily telling herself to suck it the fuck up. She was the United States of America and the heroine for the free world! She _had_ to be strong.

Emily glanced over at the trio just in time to see Belarus nudge Ivan and motion to her. The Russian looked uncertainly at America but came over anyways.

The blonde woman's heart beat sped up at the sight of him approaching her. He stopped in front of her, blue eyes locking with violet. They had too much to say to each other at the moment; too many apologies to exchange and too many things that needed to be taken back. It was like the world around the pair had frozen as they stared at each other.

Emily choked back a sob, jumping forward to wrap her arms around the bigger nation. Russia seemed taken aback by her suddenness and willingness, but wrapping his arms around her never the less. Emily wept into his broad shoulder, "Ivan.." she whispered, holding him tighter. Ivan felt himself smile, "Emily.." he muttered, burying his nose into her hair to take in her long missed scent.

"Do you dare leave me! Never again!" Emily screamed into his shoulder, pounding a fist on his chest. Russia winced slightly from the strength behind America's blows but continued to hold onto her, "I will not." He whispered, holding her tighter, "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." he began, continuing to apologize over and over, rocking her gently. "B-bastard." She sobbed, "We both did horrible things to each other. It was not just you."

Ivan shook his head, "No, I hurt you and beat you." He stated, "You never directly hurt me like I did you." He disagreed in a child-like voice. Emily frowned, "Be quiet, we both did horrible things to each other;" she told him softly, "Let's not bring them up." Russia raised his head to look her in the eyes, moving forward to kiss her gently. Emily smiled through her tears, happily returning the kiss.

"Everything is going to get better now." America heard someone say from off to the side and she found herself believing them as it reminded her of the many things Forrest had said, along with his son. They had all been right. Emily thanked whatever universal force had sent her Forrest Gump in one of her darkest times.

'_Thank you, Forrest. For everything.'_ She thought as she kissed Ivan, happy to finally have him back.


End file.
